Cacao y Besos
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Relax, the Title says, "Coco and Kisses" in spanish. Christmas oneshot Sonamy Silvaze, Knouge, Crails, and Shadkal. Made with permission from Alyssacookie.


Christmas songs played as Vanilla the Rabbit brewed coco and coffee. She was throwing a Christmas party, and she had invited nine individuals. She invited Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Tikal. The guests were hanging out in the snow in the front yard. Amy was making snow angels. That had always been her favorite thing in the snow. She wore a pink jacket, green gloves, yellow snow pants, a purple knit hat, and black snow boots. Being the holidays, Amy left her hammer at home. Sonic was wadding up a snowball. His target: whoever got in the way of the icy ball. He wore a blue winter coat, black gloves, a blue knit hat, boots similar to Amy, and silver ski goggles; his eyes were sensitive to cold weather. Knuckles and Tikal were having a conversation that only made sense to them. Knuckles was wearing a red snowsuit, brown boots, black gloves, and a grey knit hat. Tikal was wearing the same outfit except the snowsuit was black, the boots were white, and the knit hat was orange. Shadow stood observing his surroundings.

_Stupid party, _thought the dark hedgehog. The reason he was there was because he lost a bet to Sonic. Sonic said,

"If I get a higher score than you on the house of the dead, you have to go to Vanilla's Christmas party." Tails made sure he went. Silver was making a snowman with his powers. Some stray snow glowed, then crunched up into a ball. A smaller ball was made, and an even smaller ball after that. He used the powers to rip two branches of a dead tree that Vanilla never got around to disposing of. Finally he took eight rocks from the garden, and set them up as the snowman's face. A big ball of fire came into contact with the innocent snowman, and naturally it melted. Blaze stood laughing her purple tail off. Silver smiled as he started to make another one,

"If you keep that up," said Amy, "there won't be any snow left." Silver wore no coat or gloves; he didn't need it. He was kept warm by his powers. Blaze wore an all purple snowsuit, red gloves, and blue and black snow boots. Tails stood shivering. He had worn too little layers, and he underestimated just how cold it was. Cream skipped over to him,

"Are ya cold, Tails?" asked she asked, bundled up in a pink, red mittens, pink snow pants and an orange knit hat. Tails wore a blue sweater with Marksman written on it. He had on thick jeans made for cold days, but not _this_ cold.

"Yes, Cream," said Tails, "Very cold."

"Then maybe I can warm you." Without warning the little rabbit embraced Tails in a hug. Then the "click" of a camera rang out. It was followed by Rouge's voice,

"Aw, that's a keeper." Rouge was wearing an emerald colored coat, a sunset colored knit hat, white pants, and black snow boots. Tails blushed. Cheese flew out of the window,

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao," he said,

"Coco and coffee are ready," Cream said, excitedly. The all walked towards the threshold of the house, mopped their feet on the mat, and then walked in. Vanilla had set up TV trays built for two around the room, and there were cookies and candy canes. Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze asked for coffee, while Tails, Cream, and Amy asked for coco. Thinking it was coco, Cheese dunked a straw into Rouge's cup, and drank a mouthful before he realized it was coffee. He turned green, and _flew _out into the snow, while everyone laughed.

"Time for some music and dancing," said Vanilla. All stepped from the kitchen into the living room,

"Pass," said Shadow. Vanilla shot him a glare,

_Uh oh, _thought Cream

"You're in _my _house," Vanilla said, sternly, "as such, you'll follow _my _rules. Now all the boys form a line, and the girls form a line in front of the boy; that you want to _dance _with." Naturally, Amy stood in front of Sonic, Rouge in front of Knuckles, Cream in front of Tails, Tikal in front of Shadow, and Blaze in front of Silver.

"Ladies, embrace your men," Vanilla instructed, as they did.

"I can be your hero, baby," the stereo played. The girls rested their heads on their mens' chests. As Vanilla placed a gasmask on her face, all eyes fixated on her. She hit a button, and purple gas entered the room. The guests and her daughter were out like lights. She placed presents next to them. When they woke up, they found the Presents, and opened them. Tails got a toolkit, Cream got a dollhouse, Sonic got a new pair of running shoes, Amy got a new quillbrush, Rouge got a big emerald, Knuckles got a set of digging tools, Blaze got an indestructible building set, Silver got a book on telepathy, Tikal got a history book, and Shadow got a BB gun. It was indeed a merry Christmas.


End file.
